Tu Mirada
by kazzykatt
Summary: ElrubiusOMGxlector/ Jessie Brunch se aventura a Madrid buscando el trabajo de sus sueños, siendo detenida al no poder encontrar dónde vivir. Antes de rendirse contacta a una amiga y se hacen compañeras de piso. Hace amistad con dos tipos muy majos y comienza a recordarlos de alguna parte, cuando le recuerdan quienes son ellos, Jessie comienza a a tener un amorío con uno de ellos
1. La llegada

HOLA :D como han estado?  
ya se, ya se, hace mucho que no estaba pero tengo la inspiración algo apagada... por eso traigo esta historia escrita por una amiga :3

* * *

Y allí estaba yo, ya quería irme de Los Ángeles a vivir una vida nueva, con mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan jodidamente lento?

Les cuento un poco la historia:

Tengo 21 años, mi nombre es Jessie Brunch y vivo en L.A con mis padres. Hace 1 mes que se me presentó una oportunidad de trabajo al otro lado del mundo, en España, y claro que la acepté. Solo que no sabía donde mierda vivir, así que comencé a buscar apartamentos por internet, pero ninguno me convencía, la empresa para la que trabajaba me dio 2 meses para encontrar un lugar donde vivir, y justamente hace algunas semanas retome contacto con una amiga que la conocí desde muy pequeña, y comenzamos a platicar y a escribirnos más, el caso es que me dijo que vivía en España y esa fue la puerta que abrió mi paraíso. Y ahora estoy aquí esperando mi estúpido vuelo, pero NO, el cabron está atrasado. Dicen que cuando el día va mal, más dura; y creo que es cierto.

Después de 2 horas de espera llego mi avión, casi caigo al subir a él; estaba muy nerviosa y prácticamente me resbale en una escalera, ¿Les eh dicho que este día apesta? Creo que sí. Lo único que quiero pensar es que mañana por la mañana ya estaré en España. Buenas nocheeeees.

Todo el viaje fue de noche, y digamos que los asientos eran algo incómodos, cosa que cuando llegue a España me dolía mi lindo y grande trasero, pensé que Cassie llegaría por mí, pero para mí buena suerte tuve que tomar un taxi.

Al llegar al enorme edificio donde vivía Casiedie le pague al taxista y Salí, valla que Madrid era hermoso, y grande. Ahora tengo que buscar a Cas y… WOW, esperen, esperen. Este edificio lo eh visto antes… eso creo.

Un "Boo" me despertó de mi mundo.

-Pero que mie….-Al voltear vi a una chica blanca, con ojos verdes y era castaña clara.- Cas!-La abrase.

-Jajajajaja hola, hubieras visto tu cara.- estaba ahogándose de la risa, esa era mi Casie.

-Joder, ¿Te harás pis de la risa o me vas a ayudar a bajar mis maletas?

-Esta... está bien- Dijo calmándose un poco y ayudándome a subir las maletas al departamento. Era lindo y acogedor, un poco pequeño, pero acogedor.

Me enseño mi cuarto y comencé a acomodar toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias. El caso es que acabe tan jodidamente agotada que quiero dormir por miles de siglos, enserio, eso de subir 2 maletas llenas es muy frustrante. Cuando empiezo a encender mi laptop, Casie entra a mi cuarto haciéndome saltar.

¡Tía!, pero cuando dejaras de asustarme.-Dije haciendo un mojin raro, y ella empezó a reír de nuevo como loca.

-Lo... lo siento,- Dijo tocándose el estomago y calmándose - ¿Qué quieres de cenar Pitufina?- Joder otra vez con Pitufina, en la secundaria yo era un poco más grande que Casie, pero se estiro la hija de puta y me dejo abajo, ella es bajita, en cambio yo soy un pitufo.

-Pitufina tu abuela- Ella empezó a reír de nuevo, esta mujer morirá de tanta risa- Te parece bien que haga spaggetti?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que ingredientes necesitas, para ir a comprarlos…- Empezó a sacar su IPhone para apuntar la lista. –

Te acompaño, y sirve que vamos a comprar chucherías- Dije sonriendo

-1 hora después-

Llegamos al edificio con la comida y subimos al elevador pero cuando este se iba a cerrar 2 chicos empezaron a gritar como retrasados.

-¡No no! ¡Parad el elevador!- Dijo un chico bastante alto y rubio, tenía los ojos verdes y llevaba una camiseta negra con letras blancas "Haters Gona Hate", una gorra de creeper. Era bastante lindo.

-Esperah rubiu'h – Dijo otro con el cabello castaño, unos lentes de sol, una camiseta color roja y unas vans negras. El también era guapo.

Apreté un botón para que la puerta no se cerrara y que los chicos entraran, el chico rubio entro primero y me sonrió, creo que me quede con una cara de estúpida porque Cas empezó a contener la risa, y yo era un tomate. El chico castaño saludo a Casie.

-Como estah cassydieh?- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizo levemente, conocía perfectamente a mi amiga, y sin dudas a ella le gustaba este chico.

Siguieron hablando y yo me perdí en el rostro del chico rubio, estoy jodidamente segura que lo había visto en algún lugar o el algún video de YT, voltee hacia Casie, ella y el chico castaño estaba viéndome con cara cómplice, como si me gustara el chico rubio.

¿Qué pasa?- Dije levantando una ceja-

Nada- Contestaron a unisonó Casie y el chico castaño.

Volví mi mirada hacia el chico rubio, pero él me estaba viendo, MIERDA. Baje mi mirada hacia el suelo, joder mis mejillas ardían como el infierno.

-Tierra llamando a Jessie, respondan- Dijo casie, haciendo levantar mi vista-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije viéndola con seriedad extrema-

- Que si podemoh cenar con ustedeh- Dijo el chico castaño

- Eeh, pues claro.- Dije sonriendo falsamente.

En ese instante sonó el elevador anunciando la llegada a nuestro piso, vivíamos en el piso numero 14.

Después de 20 minutos acabé el spaggetti, me quedo muy bien. Llame a Casie para que acomodara la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Jess? ¿Acaso te gustó Rubén?- Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.- Yo me ruboricé

-Calla. Acaso te gusta el chico castaño?- Dije subiendo y bajando las cejas e imitando su voz.

-¿El chico castaño?, se llama Mangel.- Dijo sonriendo- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?

-Yo se que los conozco de alguna parte…. Lo presiento.

- Hace 4 años que veíamos sus videos mujer, eran nuestros ídolos.- Dijo riendo bajo

-¡NO JODAS! El es "Rubius" ¿cierto?- Dije abriendo mis ojos-

Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si lo veías lo violarías- Dijo riendo como retrasada.

Calla mujer, que nos pueden oír- Dije poniéndome como un tomate.

Cierto, cierto.- Dijo riendo más bajo- ¿Así está bien?

Vamos Cas.- Al voltear con los platos servidos vimos a Mangel y a Rubius en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Q…quieren que qué les ayudemos?- Dijo Rubius ¿Nervioso?

Yo era un tomate viviente, estaba muy rojísima.

-Por favor- dijo Cassie dándole 2 platos a Mangel y la jarra con limonada a Rubius.

Cuando salieron de la cocina Cass empezó a reír como estúpida nuevamente.

-En la que nos hemos metido por tu culpa Cassie. – dije con una cara de enojo.

-Relajad las tetas, hubieras visto tu linda cara- Esta mujer sí que amaba reír

Ten- Hable dándole un plato- Camina coño.

-Está bien señora "Quiero violar a Rubén"- Quiso imitar a la voz de un hombre, pero no funciono.

-Caminamos hacia la mesa, Rubius y Mangel estaban hablando y riendo como completos idiotas como en sus videos.

-P.O.V Rubén -

Mangel y yo entramos corriendo al departamento, y vimos a Casiedie y una chica hablando, así que comencé a gritar para no tener que esperar de nuevo.

-No no! ¡Parad el elevador!- Dije con la respiración agitada y corriendo como loco.

-Esperah rubiu'h – Dijo mi mahe, detrás de mí.

La chica era pelirroja y tenía el cabello algo corto, llevaba un short blanco y una playera negra con letras blancas: "Bitches Like Me", por lo que me hizo sonreírle al llegar al elevador.

Salude a Cassiedie con la cabeza y ella me sonrió, y vi de reojo a la chica pelirroja.

Saque mi IPhone, (Ahora puedo ir al Starbucks y comprar muffins), tenía 2 mensajes de Alicia mi novia, como la quería, una chica muy guapa, pero tiene un carácter terrible, no puedes bromear con ella porque te deja de hablar una semana o hasta más.

Sentía la mirada de la chica pelirroja en mi, recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, me sentía algo raro, o incluso hasta incomodo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica pelirroja viendo a Mangel y Cassie.

Nada- Hablaron a unisonó y conteniendo las risas.

Yo veía a la chica pelirroja y ella voltio, jodeeeer, esta muyaya tiene unos ojos azulados muy lindos, volvió su mirada hacía el suelo con sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, parecía un tomate. Empecé a sonreír como un verdadero gilipollas, la eh puesto nerviosa.

-Tierra llamando a Jessie, respondan- Dijo la rubia.

¿Qué?- Exclamo ¿Jess? Que nombre tan mono.

Que si podemoh cenar con ustedeh- dijo Mahe.

Eee, pues claro- Dijo sonriendo Jessie, que linda sonrisa. Basta Rubén que te tienes viciado con esta chica hasta el culo.

Llegamos al piso y Jessie salió prácticamente corriendo del elevador con su vista al frente, vaya que la eh incomodado.

Cassie nos dejo pasar a el departamento, era bastante bonito, pues claro son chicas, todo lo tenían limpio y ordenado sin decir que estaba muy bien decorado. Yo, Mangel y Cassie nos sentamos en el Sofá porque Jessie era la experta en cocinar, eso nos decía Cassiedie.

Después de unos 20 minutos viendo The Walking Dead.-

Cass, ¿puedes venir por favor?- Dijo la pelirroja

Cassiedie se levanto como la velocidad del rayo, Mangel y yo nos miramos y optamos por ir a ayudarlas.

Al llegar no pudimos dejar de escuchar su conversación, no es que seamos unos chismosos ni nada de eso, es que estaban algo entradas en el tema.

-¿Qué pasa Jess? ¿Acaso te gustó Rubén?- Dijo la chica Rubia, y yo me quede en shock

-Calla, ¿Acaso te gusta el chico castaño?-. Mangel se quedo boquiabierto y rojísimo, jamás había visto a mi mahe así.

-¿El chico castaño?, se llama Mangel.- Dijo Cassie- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?- Recordar que… jodeeer.

-Yo se que los conozco de alguna parte…. Lo presiento.- Dijo Jess con una cara de pensamiento interno profundo.

- Hace 4 años que veíamos sus videos mujer, eran nuestros ídolos.- ¿Wat? Ídolos, ¡con que eso era!

-¡NO JODAS! El es "Rubius" ¿cierto?-

Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si lo veías lo violarías?-. Espera, ¿me violaría?, mi yo interno estaba acojonado de tantas risas.

Calla mujer, que nos pueden oír- Exclamo Jess con una cara de pocos amigos, sin contar que Cassie estaba riendo como loca.

Cierto, cierto.- Dijo riendo más bajo- ¿Así está bien?

Vamos Cas.- Joder macho, que nos han descubierto.-

-¿Quie... Quieren que las ayudemos?- Estaba nerviosísimo, eso de que me violaría si me veía me dejo flipando.

* * *

pues ya saben reviews o lo que sea si queren el capítulo 2 :)


	2. Preguntas

Rubén P.D.V.

Llegamos a mi departamento satisfecho, pero aún tenía preguntas y necesitaba urgentemente con mi Mangel. Empecé de paranoico, eso de que ve iba a violar, me dejo en shock.

-Mahe- Le llamé con una cara de perrito.

-¿Qué pasah?- Dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Me van a violar.- Dije aun con más preocupación.

-Rubiuh, ¿de verda te creiteh ese chiste?- Comenzó a reír

-Entonces, ¿era mentira?- Dije esperanzado

-Pueh claro, no pasa nadah rubiu'h- Me sonrió- Voy a grabar- Dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

-Cassie P.D.V-

Ya pasaron 2 días desde que veo a Rubén, y en esos días Jessie no ha salido de su cuarto porque tiene pena a que se haya enfadado, o porque la comida estuviera asquerosa, esta chica es un desastre, tengo que sacarla de alguna manera y decirle que todo está bien, y que Rubén si la quiere.

-Jessie P.D.V-

En mi mente se reproducían miles de preguntas, y miles de ideas, joder, me quede enganchadisima con Rubius, solo me queda 1 semana de "Vacaciones", ya que voy a comenzar mi trabajo, y quiero disfrutarla, pero mis malditas preguntas aún siguen en mi cabeza.

Toc, toc.- Dijeron al otro extremo de mi cuarto, era Cassiedie con una bandeja y comida.

-Pasa cas- Me entrego la bandeja- Gracias.- Dije sonriéndole

-Vamos Jess, tienes que salir, solo te quedan pocos días para que empieces a trabajar, y puede que no tengas tiempo suficiente, por favor, ¿Siiiiiiiiii?- Dijo con una cara de perro psicópata-

-Está bien, solo déjame acabar de almorzar y luego me ducho.-

-Tienes 1 hora mujer, 1 hora- Puso un cronometro en su celular para que así sonase si me tardo mas.

- 1 Hora después-

Ya estábamos afuera del edificio, salimos a caminar para "Despejar mi mente", según Cas, eso sería lo mejor para mí.

-A Donde quieres ir?- Me dijo mi amiga.

-Hhmm… A él Starbucks- Dije señalando uno, fue lo primero que vi hombre.

- Esta bien, yo invito.-

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Le dije en el oído y ella empezó a reír como loca descontrolada.

Ya estábamos en el Starbucks, yo pedí un frapucchino con chocolate, y ella pidió un latte. Nos sentamos en una parte junto a la ventana, Cass comenzó a platicarme de todo lo que ah vivido aquí, y de cómo conoció a Mangel y a Rubius, era una historia algo loca, pero conociendo a Cassie, era la verdad.

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que comenzamos a hablar, y yo me ponía un poco loca si tomaba café, así que parecía un gato endiablado, riendo y hablando súper rápido, algunas personas de la tienda se nos quedaban mirando, pero como yo tenía cafeína en mis venas me daba igual.

-Jess, ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar?- Me dijo cogiendo los envases del los frapucchinos para tirarlos en la papelera.

-Si si si, que te parece…- Dije tocándome la barbilla.- ¿A comprar unos videojuegos para la Xbox?

-Pues sí, vamos.

-2 Horas después-

Ya habíamos comprando el call of duty, y el GTA V, pero aún no quería ir a casa. Seguimos caminando por el centro de Madrid, hasta que vimos a un chico conocido.

Mangel!- Grito Cassie, antes que yo.

Holah- Dijo acercándose con nosotros- ¿Qué hacen poh aquí?.

Jessie- dijo apuntándome- y sus videojuegos.

Te gustan los videohjuegoh?- Pregunto Mangel yo asentí con una sonrisa- Podemoh jugah a una pequeñah partidah, en mi apartamentoh.- Dijo sonriendo.

Pues vamos- Dijo cassie, y me jalo del brazo para que los siguiéramos.

Despues de 15 minutos ya estábamos en el portal del edificio, y Mangel apretó el botón para pedir el elevador duro 1 minuto en llegar, yo estaba tan desesperada por juegar y ganarle a mahe.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de su apartamento, pero Mangel olvido las llaves.

Rubiuh!- Comenzó a gritar y a tocar. Se escucharon unos pasos y se abrió la puerta.

Se asomo una chica rubia.

Hola Mangel…- Nos vio con cara de asco- ¿y estas?

Hola, yo también me alegro de verte. – Dijo cassie.

Como sea, pasen, pero no molesten, estamos ocupados yo y Rubén.- Dijo abriendo mas la puerta.

Pasamos y la chica solo estaba en una camisa que le quedaba gigante. Pasamos a la sala y Mangel prendió el Xbox One, y comenzamos a jugar.

Ya llevábamos 2 horas jugando, Mangel me ganaba por 40 puntos, y seguíamos gritando como retrasados y con los cascos era mas real.

Muerete puto zombie!- Dije gritando

No puedeh- Comenzo a reír mahe.

Calla, que te voy a matar a ti- Dije apuntando con el dedo a Mangel.

Ya eran 4 horas las que llevábamos jugando con cascos y solo oía a Mangel.

Hasta que se escucharon gemidos, y sí, eran de la chica rubia.

** Ruben, maaaas**

**Aliciaaaaaa**

Me sentía enferma, engañada, pero solo sabía que Rubén y yo, no eramos absolutamente nada.

-Me tengo que ir- Dije recogiendo mis cosas y secándome las lagrimas.

Se escucho que abrieron la puerta de un cuarto y yo me apresure aún más.

Salio Rubius solo en pantalón, me sentí peor, y me comenzaron a salir muchas mas lagrimas.

¿J..je..jessie?- Dijo nervioso.

Adiós.- Cerre la puerta y Sali corriendo hacía mi apartamento

-Cassiedie P.O.V-

Ya llevaban 2 horas jugando y yo seguía comiendo palomitas y refresco, terminaré como una vaca a este ritmo. Mangel y Jessie seguían gritando y diciendo mierdas, pero yo seguía viendo el perfil de Mangel como una violadora.

Muerete puto zombie!- Dijo Jessie gritando.

No puedeh- Comenzo a reir Mangel, que hermosa sonrisa.

Calla, que te voy a matar a ti- Dijo Jessie apuntando el dedo a Mangel.

Ya llevaban 4 horas, ya era demasiado para mi cuerpo estar aquí con estos dos locos gamers, estaba apunto de hablar que ya era suficiente por hoy. Pero se empezaron a escuchar gemidos.

** Ruben, maaaas**

**Aliciaaaaaa**

Sabía que esto no iba a ir nada bien, y mas porque a Jessie le gusta Ruben a chorros y que este teniendo sexo en la misma casa y con otra persona.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Jessie, como lo suponía esto no va nada bien.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta, y salió Rubius sin camisa, y Jessie era un lago de lagrimas.

¿J..je..jessie?- Dijo preocupado. Hijo de las mil putas.

Jessie salió corriendo y yo como toda estúpida me quede en shok.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba Jessie aquí?- Dijo Rubius con enojo.

¡Yo como voy a sabeh que estabah con valeriah!- Contesto aun mas enojado.

Eres un idiota.- Dije levantándome de mi asiento y dándole una bofetada a Rubén.

¡No, Cassie, dile a Jessie que no era lo que ella cree!-

¡¿Entonces que mierda es?! Acaso estaban jugando a las barbies, que te den.- Me fui furiosa de aquel apartamento.

* * *

Debo advertir que mi amiga no ha avanzado mucho con la historia, así que por ahora se tendrá que quedar así :/  
Gracias por los likes, follows and reviews :)


End file.
